X Marks the Spot
by Lia Nadilijz
Summary: Robin finds out who Red X really is, and his life is forever changed. Robin learns X's background and what caused him to turn to thievery. Teen Titans. COMPLETE!
1. Face to Face

X Marks the Spot

Robin landed on the rooftop, his landing silenced by the soft pitter-patter of the rain. He had just returned from Japan when an alert came out, announcing a robbery on Wayne Enterprises.

Robin slipped silently into the stairwell, all to aware of how undefended he was. He had to leave the rest of the team behind in Japan due to the high level of criminal activity that happened while he was gone. They were having such a good time that Robin knew they would never consent to leaving so early. So he told them that he was going on a special mission and would be back soon. Starfire didn't agree at first, but when Robin assured her that he would return soon, she consented.

Robin was down one flight of stairs when he heard the crash. He quickly realized it came from two floors below. Robin jumped over the rail and gracefully landed on the landing in a crouch. Straightening up, Robin rushed to the door and pulled it open, finding himself in a darkened laboratory. Robin walked slowly into the room, keeping his eyes and ears open in case the intruder made another noise. He jumped and turned quickly at the sound of the door closing, but at the same moment, Robin heard the soft tinkling of glass falling behind him. Robin turned to find himself face to face with Red X, holding a glass vial with a softly glowing green liquid.

"I thought you skipped town," X said, tucking the vial into his pocket.

"I could say the same for you. What's in the vial?" Robin said, reaching for his belt in preparation for the inevitable fight.

"Now that's just between me and my client. Anyway, what's the point of telling you now? Knowing the client, you'll be finding out soon enough." Red X said, then threw an exploding X at Robin.

Robin sprang out of the way, throwing his own explosives in return. Taking out his staff, Robin came at Red X, slashing and dodging X's punches. Red X flipped onto the laboratory table and lashed out at Robin, kicking, and snapped Robin's staff in half.

Robin threw the staff on the ground and jumped onto the table, kicking Red X's legs out from under him.

Red X fell hard and banged his head on the table. Taking advantage of his enemy's disorientation, Robin jumped on top of Red X and pinned his arms to the table.

"What're you going to do with me now that you have me?" Red X asked, remaining cocky despite the position he was in.

Robin waited until he had tied X's hands to the table legs until he answered him.

"Let's find out who you are, first. Then, you're going to the police. _Without _my suit."

Red X's eyes widened beneath the mask. "You really don't want to do that."

"Watch me." Robin said, then pulled of X's mask.

Robin gasped and pulled away from Red X. "What did I tell you?" X said.

For Robin was looking into the face of Jason Todd.


	2. Darkest Hour

"What? I thought you were dead! The Joker killed you!" Robin said, staring in amazement at Jason.

"Word gets around fast. No, I didn't die. The Joker made it look like I died. He _kidnapped_ me. He tied me to a chair and told me that Batman didn't care that I had died, that I was nothing to him compared to you. I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me an article from the day after my 'death.' The headline was 'Batman Saves the Day Once Again!' The picture that went with it had Batman _smiling_. It was then I realized he never cared about me. I was nothing compared to his prodigal son, Dick Grayson." Jason said his name with all the bitterness that he had felt during his year alone.

"So you swore to yourself that you would get revenge on me somehow." Robin said, then jumped from the table.

X turned his head to look at Robin. "The Joker became my mentor. With his help, I planned my revenge and when I left, I swore to The Joker I would avenge myself. When I initially stole your suit, I had planned to become the supervillian that took you down. I had it all figured out. I would steal the Sinopium detector to lure you to the warehouse. Then all I had to do was activate the explosives planted to burn the place down. I would have made my getaway by then, and you would die.

"But then everything went wrong. I had you exactly where I wanted you, stuck on the ground, unable to run. You know what happens next, though. I clicked my belt to make my quick exit, but the teleportation didn't work. I panicked, and thought that it was all over. Then you broke from your bonds and I ran. I was lucky to escape without being caught, but I couldn't forgive myself. I wasn't able to take my revenge.

"I wandered about the city for a few hours, thinking of how I could still make this night worthwhile. Then it hit me. I could use the Sinopium detector to steal again, and maybe I could succeed where I had failed so miserably before. I was in such a state of rage that almost everything up until the moon men's arrival is a huge blur. I remember fighting you, and watching as you dodged the lasers. I also remember feeling shocked when you survived.

"Then the moon men arrived, and I woke up in a cage. You told me that I single-handedly gave a madman the ability to destroy the entire city. At that moment, the numbness I had felt since my kidnapping disappeared. When you left, I felt enormous amounts of guilt. If I hadn't been so focused on ending you, countless numbers of innocent lives wouldn't be at risk. I had never done anything so evil before, and then I began to think that maybe I wasn't cut out to be a supervillian. At that point, even the thought of killing you repulsed me, and I still hated you."

Jason's voice died down, and Robin said, "So you saved my life and the city. Why?"

"If even one innocent person died because of my stupidity, I would never forgive myself. After playing hero, I escaped once again and took refuge in an old alley.

"I knew that I could never be Jason Todd again, because I couldn't face Batman or The Joker. It would be too much for everyone. So I assumed the identity of Larry Stone, a normal teenager. I went to high school and avoided talking to anyone. I stole only to keep myself alive, and never wore the Red X suit, instead keeping it in a backpack.

"I kept my ears open for any news on you or Batman, but nothing new happened. Then I heard you had gotten yourself into a spot of trouble with a very secretive briefcase. I had become extremely poor at this point, and winter was coming, meaning I either found a place to stay or freeze at night. So I put on the suit again and went out with the intention of stealing it. Instead, you saved my life, and I found myself owing you, a position I had hoped to avoid at all costs. I order to repay you, I helped you win.

"I went back to the city, still broke and homeless. I knew I had to do something, so I started doing odd jobs as Red X. An occasional robbery every now and then, in and out. Easy. I pretended I was stealing all this for Batman, so the bad guys wouldn't get it. That worked during the day, but my guilt always attacked me during my sleep. I don't know how many times I was forced to watch Bruce die, or the city burn to ashes because of my criminal activity.

"Then I heard of a mysterious client in need of something from Wayne Industries. He was offering enough money for me to stay in nice hotel for the rest of my life, if I wanted to. I volunteered, and that's how I got here. I thought you were in Japan and I didn't have to deal with you. It seems I was wrong." Jason finished and looked at Robin with eyes full of hate.

"It's not too late for you to turn back, Jason. You can still be good. I know Bruce will understand. We've all been through something like this." Robin reasoned, hoping that Jason would see the light.

"Did you know that after The Joker 'killed' me, Batman spared his life? If you had died instead of me, I bet he would have killed him. There isn't enough space in this world for two Robins."

"Bruce loved both of us like a father, Jason. He will still care for you, no matter what crimes you have committed. We'll both forgive you. All you have to do is give up the suit." Robin pleaded with Jason.

Jason's face filled with fury. "He REPLACED me! I became disposable compared to you! Bruce worried about you every day! I am nothing compared to the wonderful Dick Grayson. I am merely a sidekick to Bruce."

"That's right. You are nothing to either of them. But you are something to me." A voice from the shadows softly called.

Both Robins looked to see Slade step out from the shadows.


	3. Birds of a Feather

"Slade!" Robin shouted, reaching for his belt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Slade said, taking a laser gun from his hip. "Besides, this isn't about you. I came here for Jason."

"What?" Jason asked, then turned to Robin, "Who is this?"

"Your client. And I intend to gain more than just hydrofluoric acid tonight. Jason, I have been watching you for some time. You have proven yourself to be worthy of being my apprentice many times." Slade walked towards Jason, continuing to point the gun at Robin.

As Slade cut the ropes binding Jason and helped him up, Jason asked, "What's in it for me?"

"No!" Robin cried, lunging forward. Slade swung out at him, throwing Robin to the wall.

"Well?" Jason asked, "I don't have all day."

"I want to be the father Batman never was. I could take care of you, teach you everything I know. All you have to do is an odd job for me every now and then. You could have the life that Robin deprived you of." Slade said, putting his gun arm down.

"And if I refuse?"

"I would rather not think of that. It's your choice, Jason. You can join me, and be appreciated for the first time, or stay are you are, poor, alone, and unloved."

Robin struggled to get up, and his vision blurred. "Don't…please. It…isn't worth it."

Jason looked at the boy he had detested all these years, weakly leaning against the wall, then looked at the man who appeared to offer him the chance of a lifetime.

Then gathering all his courage, put on a cocky smile and said, "Thanks, but I work alone. Better luck next time."

"Insolent child!" Slade yelled, lifting the laser.

"No!" Robin cried, jumping on Slade's back as he fired at Jason. Robin grabbed at Slade's arm as the gun continued to fire. Glass shattered around them and plaster rained down from the hit ceiling tiles.

Robin stopped struggling when he heard a cry of pain. Slade threw him off his back, and Robin landed hard next to Jason. Jason was staring at the ceiling, panting and clutching his chest.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you helping me?" Robin asked angrily, sitting up.

Jason lifted his hand in reply. It was covered in blood. Jason turned to face Robin. "One of the shots…hit me."

"No! You have to live! I need to take you to Bruce! He can help you!" Robin turned to take his cape off to bandage the wound, but Jason stopped him.

"No," Jason whispered, "It's too late for me now. Save yourself. I will only slow you down."

"You don't know what you're saying! You can still live!" Robin said in an attempt to convince both Jason and himself.

"It's okay," Jason grabbed Robin's arm and said. "Look at me. I need to tell you something before…"

"What?" Robin said, trying to prop up the limp boy as they locked eyes.

"I forgive you." Jason said, then let out his dying breath.

"No… No. NOOOO!" Robin screamed out in agony, tearing his eyes away from the now glassy eyes.

"Too bad. He would have been a good apprentice." Slade said from behind Robin.

"This…this is your fault, Slade. Jason's blood is on your hands!" Robin cried, turning to face Slade.

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong, Robin. As I recall, you were the one who forced me to hit Jason. I was originally going to just hit his leg to slow him down, but you disturbed my aim. Jason's blood is on your hands." Slade said, leaning casually against the table.

"LIAR!" Robin yelled, lashing out at Slade. He easily dodged all of Robin's attacks and pulled open the door.

"You're becoming more like me every day. Now you have the blood of the innocent on your conscience, Robin. Just like me. For now I will leave you, but expect to see me soon, apprentice." Slade said, and then with a bang, a smoke screen covered him and he was gone.

Robin staggered over to the lifeless form of Jason Todd and picked him up. Dawn was almost breaking and he had a friend to bury.


End file.
